Chips Squeak
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: "Hey, the peppers in the chips are moving." Those aren't peppers. They're ants."


**Chips Squeak**

_**BY: Vain Tmesus**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **"Hey, the peppers in the chips are moving." Those aren't peppers. They're ants."

* * *

**Edited: 12/28/10**

**

* * *

**

Koko has a knack of doing random stuff when he's bored, and one of his favorite stuff to do is to annoy Sumire.

"Hey Perms, got anything fun to do today?" Koko was inside Sumire's room, messing around with her magazines and other girl stuff.

"No and why are you still here? I thought I told you to leave my room? And will you quit nosing around my stuff?" Sumire was clearly irritated with her intruder. It was a nice Saturday morning and here she is, pushing away the koko-nut in her room when she should be relaxing in a spa or something.

"Aww, Perms! Don't you like my company? I thought you like me being here?" Koko always found it amusing to tease Sumire. He never seems to get tired of seeing the look on her face when she's pissed.

"For the hundredth time! Do not call me Perms or Permy or Seaweed Girl! Will you just get out of my room Koko Krunch?" Sumire was now screeching at him and her hands were flailing around in different directions.

"Alright, alright, jeez! You don't have to scream you know! Your voice is so squeaky that I think my ear drums just broke." Sumire was once more furious at his comment and when Koko was about to go out, she shouted "Wait!" Koko grinned and said, "See, I didn't even step out of your room yet and you already missed me! What do you need from the Koko Master? Sumi-chan?"

Koko went to her direction and Sumire tried her hardest to not punch him in the face. She said in a calm manner and eerie kindness, "Would you like to have chips? I can't possibly finish off the ones I was eating." Koko's grin widened and he said an immediate yes.

Sumire lead him to the kitchen and she got the chips and gave it to Koko. They watched a movie together.

"Wow, Perms! You're unusually kind today. What did you eat?" Sumire just showed off a wicked smile and stayed quiet. Koko was getting suspicious but he just shrugged it off.

When the bowl of chips was half empty, he felt as though there were things crawling on his arm. He spotted ants on his arm and killed them one by one but then he asked himself, "Where did this ants came from?" he was about to shrug it off once more when he noticed something moving from his chips.

"Hey, the peppers in the chips are moving." Sumire snickered and said, "Those aren't peppers. They're ants." And when she said that he screamed bloody murder and dropped the bowl of chips on the floor, resulting to the chips and ants to spill on the carpeted floor.

"What the heck Koko? Clean that up! There's no way in hell that I'd clean that up!" Sumire was irritated but she still had to admit that she was amused with her revenge and to think that he only noticed it when it was half empty.

"To hell with it! Why the heck did you give me chips with ants? What if they eat up my organs or come out from my nose, mouth, or ear! What if I become an Ant Man? Huh?" by now Sumire was laughing hysterically at Koko.

"Koko, you silly old nut! That's impossible! Those ants would get digested, you fool! The only worse thing that could happen is that your voice would be squeaky!" and this frightened Koko more. He wouldn't want to be the laughing stock of the male population because he had a squeaky voice, heck even girls would laugh at him and he would never be able to date anymore.

"Tch, I hate you Sumire!" and off he went to his room, to drink a lot of water and to scream at the top of his lungs so that his voice would stay deep and husky.

"Haha. The feeling's mutual!" Sumire shouted back even though she was not heard anymore but in truth they didn't hate each other.

If Koko would have a squeaky voice (which is highly impossible since Sumire just made that up) she would still be there and yeah, she would laugh but she will still like him.

**End of Story**

**Now you must be wondering what got into my overly occupied mind to write this.**

**Well, it's because the chips with ants thing happened to me a few minutes ago (I curse my brother for that!)**

**And the 'when you eat an ant it makes your voice squeaky' is a Filipino superstitious belief and I can honestly say it is not true, well, it didn't happen to me and I finished half of the chips before I realized that there were ants in it (Once again, curse you brother!)**

**So, anyways I'd be grateful if I got reviews but if not, it's okay. I just wanted to share my experience :DD**

**Anyways, always take care x]**

**Love,**

**Vain Tmesus**


End file.
